ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Scarlet Witch
Scarlet Witch is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby, first appearing in The X-Men #4 (March 1964) in the Silver Age of Comic Books. She is first portrayed as a supervillain along with her twin brother Quicksilver as a founding member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. In most depictions, she is portrayed as a mutant, a member of a fictional subspecies of humans born with superhuman abilities, and, for much of the character's history, was considered the daughter of the mutant Magneto. Scarlet Witch possesses abilities to alter reality in unspecified ways and is a powerful sorceress. Scarlet Witch is later depicted as a regular member of the Avengers superhero team. She also becomes the wife of fellow superhero and teammate Vision, with whom she has two sons, Thomas and William. The character's in-universe backstory and parentage has been changed more than once. Depicted in the 1970s as the children of golden age superhero Whizzer, a retcon in the 1980s revealed Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver to be the unknown offspring of supervillain Magneto. Born to Magneto's estranged wife in Transia, Scarlet Witch and her brother are left in the care of their adoptive Romani parents and she is raised as Wanda Maximoff (later referred to as Wanda Frank while the Whizzer was considered to be her father). In another retcon in the 2010s, it is revealed that Quicksilver and she are not mutants but were kidnapped and used as subjects of genetic experimentation by the High Evolutionary, then misled to believe Magneto was their father. Appearance and Alternate Versions in Idea Wiki (by Author/User) Iago PUC's ideas Comics * Two versions of Scarlet Witch and Wanda Maximoff appear as individual characters in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. ** Wanda Maximoff is presented as a renegade Hydra super soldier and the first Black Widow as well as the first love interest of Captain America. She plays a central role in the first arc of Captain America's story, on which she assisted him in his battles against Hydra until, during the final battle, she sacrificed herself to the Tesseract, which led to Captain America and Red Skull getting frozen in the ice. Unbeknownst to both Rogers and Skull, Wanda ended up teleported by the Tesseract into other limits of space, where Wanda was slowly transformed into a cosmological entity with infinite knowledge called the Singularity. ** Scarlet Witch is Betty Lockwood, the estranged adopted daughter of General Thunderbolt Ross and Bruce Banner's fiancee-later-wife who became Scarlet Witch after exposing herself to a mystical alien ruby which was being experimented on by General Ross' scientists with the illegal OZ formula drug, becoming a powerful sorceress with reality-warping powers. Films and TV series * Scarlet Witch appears in the first version of Iago PUC's Marvel Animated Universe, voiced by Lacey Chabert. * The MCU version of Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch appears in Iago PUC's Avengers Animated Trilogy, voiced by Lacey Chabert. * Scarlet Witch appears in the second season of Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]], voiced by Lacey Chabert. This version shares principles similar to those of Elizabeth Olsen's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as a young Sokovian who, following an Hydra experiment with the Mind Stone and the Bloodgem, developed the abilities to harness magic and engage in hypnosis and telekinesis. She plays a role in the season as a supporting character and is the primary love interest of Amadeus Cho / Brawn. Coolot1's ideas * DonaldoC1997's ideas * 35Baragon's ideas *Scarlet Witch appears in Scarlet Witch meets Dance Master. Gallery 26scarlettwitchwoe.png Scarlet Witch MARU.png Scarlet Witch.jpeg Scarlet Witch Portrait Art.png Scarlet-witch-in-captain-america-civil-war.jpg Scarlet Witch 8.gif ScarletWitch-WandaMaximoff-MaternityCostume.gif ScarletWitch-WandaMaximoff5.gif by Lilguyz Archive.gif ScarletWitch-UncannyAvengers(CounterEvolutionary)-Spz.gif ScarletWitch-WandaMaximoff4.gif by Lilguyz Archive.gif ScarletWitch-WandaMaximoff1.gif by Lilguyz Archive.gif ScarletWitch-Darksun35.png ScarletWitch-GypsyWitchMorganverse.gif Scarlet Witch from Marvel's Spider-Man.jpg|Scarlet Witch as she appears in [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]] Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Avengers Category:X-Men Category:Witches Category:Superheroes Category:Females